ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DBT Episodes 1-3
This is a fan-fiction made by The Heartman The first three episodes of Dragon Ball: Teardop. Episode 1 Cuma: *Is packing up to leave class for the day. She sees she is the only one left in class* ???: Hey, little booty!! Cuma: *stands up straight* Who called me that!? *Turns around and sees it was Kurt who made the remark, and sees Kristen and Jeff as well* *she gasps* Kristen: Didn't we tell you not to show your blackface here again! Cuma: Leave me alone, Kristen. Kristen: We'll leave you alone, after your ass-kicking. Cuma: *runs right past them, leaving her books behind* Kurt: Come back, little booty. The three Crew members chase behind her. She is able to evade them for about 13 minutes, until she is cornered by them. Kristen: Nowhere to hide, negro! Kurt: *tents fingers* We got you now, little booty. *licks his lips* I'm sure you'll be fun. End of Episode 1 Episode 2 Kurt: Heh heh. Cuma: Nononononono NOOOOOOO!!!!! *begins powering up, then turns Super Saiyan* Kristen and Jeff: DA HELL!!!!??! *both are being pushed back by the power output* Kurt: *Cuma's power knocks him down* Her power level is going WAYY up! Kristen: Jeff! Jeff. What's the jungle-bunny's power level?! Jeff: *takes out iPad, uses the Scouter App* *reads it* IT'S OVER 90 MILLLLIOOOOOON!!!!!! *drops iPad in surprise* Kristen: 90,000,000!? HOW? WHY?? Kurt: You know, we took a test in history class about a conflict almost exactly like this that gives me the impression that we're screwed. Cuma: *points to Kurt* You!!! Leave me alone!! *uses Instant Transmission and lands a Dragon Kick into Kurt's groin* Kurt: *screenshot shows his eyes twitching vapidly from pain* Cuma sends him offscreen with a punch, and uses Instant Transmission again, leaving Jeff confused. Kristen then uses Instant Transmission as well. In the split-second (the battle is shown in detail, which takes 8 minutes of screen-time, that Kristen tried many times to hit Cuma, but fails miserably) they were in Transmission, Kristen ate 37 punches in the face, and is knocked out of Transmission and sent through the ground. Jeff looks behind himself and sees the hole where Kristen landed. Just then he is accosted from behind with a Finish Buster, knocking him offscreen. Cuma: *Sees she's won the fight* Have a nice day, weaklings. *walks out, stepping on Kurt's stomach in the process* She is walking home. She passes by a mall and sees her image as a Super Saiyan in the mirror. Cuma: Not bad, for a blonde hairstyle. *has a flashback to her World History Book, sees an image of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan during the Cell games* Wait, if I'm what Vegeta, a Super Saiyan, is then that means... I'm a Saiyan. That's just alright. *Powers down* She leaves for home. End of Episode 2 Episode 3 Cuma: *knocking on Kowalczyk Suite door* Elic: Welcome friend. Cuma: It's nice to see someone has manners. How's my best friend been at school? Elic: Selica had a tummy-ache, so she got me out of class to help her. She threw up alot. But she's going to be okey-dokey fine. Cuma: Uh oh. I'm glad she's better. Elic: *looks at clock* You're two hours late. I had to study, all by myself. What happened? Cuma: You're girlfriend and the Redfire Crew attacked me again. Elic: Oh no! But, she's my girlfriend and you're my bestest friend! Why would she attack you? Cuma: *Thinking* He still thinks she's even an ordinary friend of anyone. I love his innocence. *Out loud* Elic, there are bad people in the world who attack others because they are different. Kristen is one of those people. Elic: But... she's so nice. How did you escape the Crew? Cuma: Let's go to the training room and I'll show you. They put on their Gi's and enter the training room. 20x Gravity is turned on as usual. Cuma: Prepare yourself! *Turns Super Saiyan* Elic: Cuma!!! You turned into a blonde! Cuma: Not just a blonde, I'm a Super Saiyan, a fighter with nearly unmatched strength! As I'll prove. NOW!! Elic: Hey wait! Before he can get in position, Cuma uses Instant Transmision. Elic blocks her punch that came from above and flings her to the floor. She stands up and both throw powerful punches and kicks, each dodging or blocking the other, until Elic elbows Cuma in the ribs. She doubles over and he kicks her offscreen. Both of them use Instant Transmission, and the battle continues in Transmission, with Cuma landing 6 kicks in Elic's stomach. He retaliates by Dragon Kicking her in the face, knocking Cuma out of transmission. She hits the floor hard. As Elic closes in, she unleashes a Finish Buster, knocking Elic back. They take to the air, and Cuma dodges Elic's hook punch, and Cuma axe-handles him in the head. Elic, rolling through the force of the axe-handle, axe-kicks Cuma, sending her to the ground. She kips back up to her feet. Elic lands. Elic: You're too strong for me. You have a power level of 91,000,000! I'm glad you're not a meanie, or you'd hurt me. Cuma: *Thinking* he's matching me step for step. I'm a Super Saiyan, I should be stronger than any Human on Earth. *out loud* Then you should know that you have alot of training ahead of you, buddy. If you can beat a Saiyan in battle, you can handle anybody. *thinking* With a power level of 94,000,000, you should be able to handle anything as you are now, but still. *out loud* I think that's enough training for today, you look tired. End of Episode 3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Heartman Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by The Heartman Category:Page added by The Heartman